


I Don't Care Where You've Been How Many Miles I Still Love You

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quinn is ready to go to Columbia, but Rachel's not sure she should.





	I Don't Care Where You've Been How Many Miles I Still Love You

“Columbia’s a good school. I’m not throwing my life away, going to an Ivy League school.” Quinn sighs, readying for what is coming

“It’s not your first choice. I know, you told me. Don’t make your life decision based on me, on my life.”

“We’re in this together. We have been since when you were there for me when no one else was. I need to be with you, and so does Beth.” 

“She’s not my daughter. Don’t do something that hurts both of you because you want to be close.” Rachel stands, almost storming out of the room. Quinn’s suddenly reminded of slammed doors back in sophomore year, but it hurts so much more now.

 

“That wasn’t like you.” Quinn says, finally finding Rachel.

“To freak out? Because we both know that is very much like me, no matter how much I’ve changed.”

“To not have a reason. Even peak-diva Rachel had reasons.”

“But Columbia-” Quinn raises a single eyebrow.

“Is as good a school as Yale, so spill.”

“It’s stupid.” Quinn keeps staring, silent. “Fine. It feels like, like, if you go to your second choice college, then I’m your second choice. You not going for your goal means I’m in the way for what you really want.”

“Rachel?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re not.”

“What?”

“You’re not in my way. Ever. Any world that I’m not with you, not touching and seeing you, is one I don’t want to live in. Rachel, you are my first choice, forever.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
